


Call Your Name

by sophiaaatheurgyyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Eren and Zeke are normal brothers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hange ships you two, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Sasha and Kaya and Gabi are sisters, Smut, volleyballxsoccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaaatheurgyyy/pseuds/sophiaaatheurgyyy
Summary: quae perfecta estMikasa x Reader
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert fanfic :))
> 
> Also I'm in Australia so spelling may be different for you guys so just don't mind it.

"Come on Mika' I'm gonna be late. Coach Petra is not gonna be happy that the captain of the team is late" You say trying to escape from your girlfriend's hold on your waist. "Just a little bit longer" She whines, immediately caving into your touch as you turn around and give her a quick peck on her lips. Morning breath or not, those lips are always gonna be your favourite.

You get up and enter the bathroom, hearing your girlfriend calling your name, immediately missing your warmth next to her. You get ready for the day, tying up your hair into a high ponytail even if it hurts. Your girlfriend sneaks up from behind you and snakes her arms around your waist.

"Mikasa come on. I'm gonna be late" You whisper. The taller girl turns you around and sways you back and forth, hair sometimes getting on her face, "Silly now you got your hair all messed up" You giggle at her as you fix your girlfriend's hair, your arms resting on her shoulders lightly scratching on her scalp, and hers gripping tightly on your waist.

"If you keep doing that you're gonna miss the whole game" She whispers into your ear, nibbling on your lobe causing you to let out a small moan. You give Mikasa a deep and meaningful kiss, hungry for more but resisting the urge. 

Today was the day of the semi-finals for volleyball and you have been working your ass off to perfect your tricks, as the captain it is your job to motivate everyone and make sure that they are ready for anything and everything on the court. Mikasa has always been so supportive of you and has been very understanding when you're stressed out or working on volleyball, and vice versa. You go to her soccer games and she goes to your volleyball ones, Coach Petra and Coach Hange are good friends so they somehow set up a way so you two could be together all the time and you both know this even though both coaches deny it.

You let go of your girlfriend and turn around trying to find your sports bag, "Here, I got it all packed nice and ready for you. I've got practice today so I'm not sure if I can make it to your game, I'm sorry. I swear I'll find a way to let Coach Hange let me go" She says to you as you both make your way out of the room. You and Mikasa have shared a dorm room since the first year of College, a bit rough at the beginning with her always out partying or working out or doing something, you never really payed attention but since that night you two have definitely grown together. 

"I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" You smile at her, looking at her grey eyes. She gives you one of her genuine smiles directly melting as soon as she sends one your way, she quickly grabs your waist and gives you a deep kiss. "Good luck" She says in between kisses. You turn around and start making your way but you quickly turn on your heel and give Mikasa a quick peck "Okay maybe one more" You whisper to her and quickly running down to the parking lot where the bus should be.

"Okay girls, listen up. It has been a tiring 2 weeks full of training and working out. Today is the day where we win and we go to finals. Any word's Y/N?" Coach Petra asks you as she stands up in front of everyone in the middle of the running bus which you're pretty sure is unsafe but you mean.... This is Coach Petra.

"Let's go out there and kill Trost University. We can do this... also Mina, for the love of God don't run into anyone when you're going to the bathroom before the game. We don't want another Ragako College happening again". You remember that day, as you walk with Mina to the bathroom at Ragako College, the girls’ volleyball team captain steps out of the bathroom and Mina runs into her. Both of you give each other a death glare and start making comments saying how you would win and you would wipe the opponent on the floor. Ragako talks a lot of crap but they still lost after Annie does a setter dump.

Everyone just laughs at your comment and you all just settle back down to your own worlds. You put in your airpods in each ear and start playing your music, nothing going through your mind but the placement of your feet for your new trick and the new positions that was planned. You looked outside the window, clouds grey and wind fast, the environment and music distracting you until you feel a weight shift next to you. You turn to your left and see Sasha munching on her potato chips with a laptop and whiteboard in her hand. "So I looked at some videos of the games Trost University and they're pretty good but I bet we can win this if we really tried for it" She says to you, mouth half full, half talking gibberish "Yeah, I looked at that game as well. If you look at number 8, Maya Hamada. She's captain and she's wing spiker as well as middle blocker. Problem with her is that she's fast with amazing stamina. Sasha listen to me. I need you to serve the ball to her first. Just trust me on this one. Also let Historia know that when she's receiving the ball to pass it to me, not Annie. We can't have a spike or a feint just yet, we need to pretend that I'm going to spike it but I set it to you and you spike it from behind. Got it?" You ask the potato girl, she nods and walks away but you pull her back down to sit next to you

"I'm not done yet. Give me that whiteboard" She passes it to you and opens up another bag of chips from her pocket. God how many bags of chips does she have on her right now. You start drawing the court on the whiteboard and start drawing positions. "Here. First position. I'm left wing spiker, Annie next to me and Lily on the right. You at the back right so you serve first, Historia in her normal and Mina at the side." You continue and continue and continue until you bore Sasha out.

The driver finally pulls up at the parking lot and you all hop off one by one. You walk through the doors and it is surprisingly loud, balls being hit, shoes squeaking and people talking. The basics.

"Here we are. Court 4. Game starts in an hour. You all should watch Trost just to spectate the opponent, learn their skills and tricks and use it against them. Study." Coach Petra says as she registers our school in to make sure that they know we're here.

You watch Trost play carefully, they look so laid back against Karev College. As expected, they are playing well and their number 8 is surprisingly fast but you bet that you could win against them.

"They're saving their number 8" Sasha says to you, nudging your shoulder, "Yeah, I've noticed. I'm pretty sure they're saving her power up for us, I mean in the volleyball community we've been booming lately." You reply, offering chocolate to the slightly shorter girl, knowing damn well she needs chocolate before a game.

30 minutes left until your game against Trost, you guys go ahead to one of the practice courts and start warming up. You practice your spikes while Historia receives them. Everything is great, and it feels like you guys are gonna win. You are confident. You take a look at your phone and see if you have any messages from your girlfriend but there's only two, a good luck and I love you message with a gif of a cat. You smile at the messages she sent you and you put your phone away. You begin walking to court 4 with the team behind you, passing other teams waiting in the corridors. You open the door and begin warming up again. You place your bag down behind the stands for the bench warmers and you look at everyone warming up, stretching their bodies. You turn around and see a ball that was spiked by Trost's opponent earlier coming your way. You attempt to catch the ball but Trost's captain, Maya Hamada catches it for you with 1 hand. You glare into her eyes and she glares back at yours. "Hamada" You say "Y/L/N" She replies, "Long time no see" She continues, getting closer to you.

You look at the taller girl's eyes, death glaring her. Both of your teams start glaring at each other. Even Sasha is glaring but she's still downing her food down her throat. "We're gonna win and we're going to Finals. You and your pathetic team are going down. Hear that Y/L/N?" She looks down at you

"Oh, you wanna go pretty girl?" You ask her, just loud enough for both teams to hear Coach Petra calls you over to her, breaking up the glaring fight between the two teams. "Y/N you need to calm down, don't fight her otherwise we'll be disqualified. You are the captain, make sure everyone doesn't kill anyone. Look I get that Hamada is intimidating but we're gonna win this" Coach pats your back and pushes you back into the court. 

Both teams go to the back line and the referee calls for the captains. You both shake hands and thank each other for the game. "Heads is Shiganshina, tails is Trost" The ref says before he flips the coin. Tails. 

The players get into position as the opponent begins to do a float serve. Their serve is pretty strong but Historia manages to receive it and passes it to Annie while you run and jump, hitting the ball strongly with your right arm but Hamada really had the audacity to block it. Historia dives forward and hits the ball up where you receive it, pushing it forward and Annie spikes it to the other side. You hear the whistle blow and you all grab Annie, pushing and pulling her into hugs, yelling like crazy. 

The whistle blows off again for the millionth time and everyone is panting, chests rising up and down. Historia is visibly tired, Hamada has spiked down a lot of balls so Historia dives a lot or receives the ball just to tire it out. Oh if you could only punch that smug look on her face. 

Coach Petra asks for your first timeout and you all sit down on the bench, grabbing a water bottle from the basket Hinata and Naomi got for you. This is unfair, Trost is keeping up with your level but they look so calm, relaxed and happy with the amount of exercise you're getting. 

You all hear a bunch of footsteps at the bleachers so you all turn to see who came to watch your match. "Go Historia!!" A familiar voice yells from the top and everyone looks at her. Ymir blushes as Historia waves at her, God why don't they just start dating. Everyone knows that they have a thing for each other but they're just too much of a pussy to admit their feelings to each other. You look around for your girlfriend and see her with a smug grin on her lips. You look up at her and give her that look that always gets her going, she stands up and fixes her jeans down, you both know what you just did.

The team huddles up near Coach Petra and everyone starts listening to her carefully. “Listen up guys. Y/N replace Historia for now, Historia go outside. Annie stay setter, Mina go on Annie’s left make sure to never miss the ball or I’m leaving you here I swear to God. Sasha listen, if we win this game I will personally get you a basket full of food” As soon as food was mentioned Sasha turned her gaze back to us 

“Annie, I need you to set to Y/N to the back and Y/N either set it to the front for the spikers or hit it. We need to win this game to get to finals guys. Do your best, I swear I will take you all out for lunch if we win” You nudge Sasha to make sure that she’s listening and her eyes literally just formed into hearts.

The whistle blows again and it’s time for the second set to continue, the game has been a close race every 5 minutes or so when the ball lands on the floor. So far, your team is winning with a great 15-13. The whistle blows and Lily does a float serve which they weren’t able to receive since the ball was so close to getting out.

“Good job Lils, go for it again” You yell at the blonde girl with a huge smile on her face. Lily serves the ball again but of course Hamada had the audacity to jump up and spike it down, you run and dive down just managing to receive the ball with your pancake hand on the floor. The crowd goes wild as the ball goes up, Annie sets the ball to Sasha and she does a feint just high enough that Hamada can’t block it. The crowd continues yelling in excitement and you can hear your girlfriend’s voice in the background but the opponent’s libero receives the feint and hits the ball back up. 

The crowd goes silent in shock but your team doesn’t let its guard down. Hamada spikes the ball directly to you and you receive it but the spike was too strong that you get off-balance and fall on the ground, but all that matters is that the ball is in the air… but it went way off to the side, close enough to the judge’s table. You thought that Trost would receive that point but you see the small blonde run towards the ball and dive. Historia receives the ball back to us and Annie does a setter’s dump. Is that even legal? Oh well no one cares.

The crowd goes wild. Yelling and screaming everywhere. You stand up slowly and your legs definitely feel wobbly but you just brush it off. There should only be about 20 minutes left of this game if you work like you just did. You look up at your girlfriend and she’s cheering you all on, Ymir by her side giving Historia that look you know too certain. 

The game goes on for about another 10 minutes and the points are still pretty far but you’re almost at 20 points since Trost decided to sub out Hamada which you honestly thought was a great decision, seeing that she just brings shame to the sport. You’re now at your original spot and everyone is tired as hell. Historia is pale but the girl has the fighting spirit of a wild tiger. 

The ball is served and the opponent is much easier to trick and guessing from this set, it’ll be the last one unless they decide to actually try and win this. You think that you’re being too overly confident but honestly every player needs that to motivate themselves, and seeing Hamada’s anger growing on her face every time you score a point for the team is very satisfying. 

Their number 7 spikes the ball hard and it bounces off Historia’s arm wrong, the ball goes off to the side again and you run for it. You manage to pass the ball back to Sasha who sets it to Annie and she spikes it down, her side fringe swaying. But the opponents won’t back down too easily. They receive the spike and try spiking it from behind so you, Annie and Sasha make a wall but it looks like they’re going to set it to the left side. Without a doubt, you three ran to the other side and Lily added on to the wall.

You four manage to create the wall and push the ball back onto the floor but the next thing you know you’re on the floor, everything muffled but a loud ringing is in your ears.

Sasha runs to you immediately and looks at your head, it’s slightly bleeding and it looks like you have a concussion or something. The ref calls out for first aid to help you get to the nurse. You look around and everyone is surrounding you, looking at you but everything is too blurry. 

Mikasa jumped down from the bleachers as soon as Sasha yelled to get first aid. The black-haired girl ran as fast as she could to you and she parted the team to take a look at you. 

“What happened to her?!” She yells to Sasha who’s panicking frantically, “I- I don’t know. We made the block but when Lily added to the wall I guess weight shifted and t- the power was strong causing Y/N to fall over to the side” Sasha explains. Mikasa shoots stabbing glares at Lily who’s slowly backing away from her Captain.

Coach Petra looked around to see how you hit your head. Finally spotting the area of blood on the post of the net. “There’s blood on the post” She whispers and everyone looks at the post where there’s blood trickling down. Mikasa couldn’t wait for first aid to come so she lifted up your unconscious body and ran with Coach Petra to the nurse’s office. 

“Baby… You’re here” You whisper, trying to touch Mikasa’s face but your arm feeling too heavy, you feel the speed she’s accelerating every now and then. “Hi baby” Your girlfriend smiles at you, “I’m here. It’s okay… Just stay with me for a bit okay? Don’t go to sleep just yet” She continues. You see the worried look on Mikasa’s face, her eyebrows furrowed down.

The taller girl slowly laid your body on the bed and the nurse spots the blood trickling from your forehead. She does a bunch of the emergency tests on you to see if you have concussion but it doesn’t seem so. Your head is just going into its panic mode. Mikasa grabs your hand and kisses it, she swipes off some of your baby hairs out of your face.

“Mikasa” Coach Petra said to the taller female, “We need to win this game so that Y/N can play for the finals. It’s going to be tough without her but make sure that she gets the treatment she needs. She doesn’t need me right now but the others do. As soon as the game ends we will visit her. Okay?” The auburn-haired woman continued.

Mikasa nodded and she just looked at you with a worried face. She can hear the game continuing and the same sounds but that doesn’t matter right now. When she heard Sasha yell for first-aid, she felt her heart dropping to the floor. Nothing else mattered at that moment but you. You opened your eyes and saw your girlfriend there with worried and heavy eyes looking at you.

“Hey” You whisper in pain, “Hey. Are you alright?” The raven beauty asked, tucking a piece of hair back. The nurse walked over to the both of you and she interrupted the small conversation. “Hi sweetie. You took quite a hit back there, is your head in pain?” The older woman asked and you just nodded your head but you winced in pain. “What’s your name darling?” She asks again, “Y/F/N Y/L/N” You continue whispering.

“Okay and you are?” The nurse asks your girlfriend, “Mikasa Ackerman. I’m her girlfriend” she replies but everything is a bit muffled. “Well Mikasa, you need to make sure that she stays off her feet for about 2 days and that she doesn’t do anything that requires her to force her mind to think or any exercise. Definitely no volleyball for a few days and she just needs a lot of water and rest. If she is still in pain then give her some painkillers.” 

You try standing up but the two women slowly lay you back down, “Baby you need to stay down” Mikasa looks at you, “But the game. They need me” You try fighting them but Mikasa’s strong hand is pushing you down, “No it’s okay. They’ve got it covered, don’t worry you’ll win it.”

About 45 minutes passed by and the team walks in with trophy’s and medals but they enter quietly since Coach Petra told them to. “Hey bestie, how are you feeling?” Sasha walks up to you with Connie behind her. You groan and smile at the team “Like shit” you reply and they just laugh quietly. “I am so sorry Y/N, it was totally my fault, I bumped into Sasha too hard” She apologized but you just dismissed it and told her it wasn’t her fault and said that “We’re just too strong”. Everyone laughs for a bit and talk about how your team won but your mind just kept dozing off. 

“Okay girls. I think we should go now. I’ll get us lunch next time when Y/N is all better, okay Sasha?” The coach asks but the brunette just pouted. “Mikasa if you like, you can take Y/N back to your dorm and let her get some rest. Take care Y/N” The team tells you to get better while Mikasa is slowly dropping you into a wheelchair so she can wheel you to her car. Ymir told Mikasa that she’ll just take the bus with Historia back to dorms since she doesn’t want to disturb you with all her talking with Historia in the backseat.

Mikasa wheels you back to her car and drops both of your bags at the back and helps you to the passenger seat, her seat tilted back so she can have some rest. Mikasa drove both of you back to your dorm, surpassing the bus that the soccer team and volleyball team had. Once you both got back to your dorm building, Mikasa brought your bags upstairs to the dorm and she came back for you, lifting you up bridal style, and she locks her car.

Once Mikasa laid you down on your bed, she started changing you into sweatpants, a shirt and into one of her hoodies. She covered you up in your favourite blanket as she started to make dinner since it’s almost night time. Halfway your first year, you decided to buy some kitchen stuff so that you could cook food instead of using all your allowance and spending it on take out. 

You still felt dizzy but super comfortable and warm, you heard Mikasa singing in the kitchen while cooking something and it definitely smelled nice. Your head is still in pain and honestly you are super worried that you might not be allowed to play at Finals. 

The raven-haired girl came over with a tray of hot ramen and she lifted you up so you could eat, before you could reach for the spoon she fed you some of the noodles and made you drink some of the soup with your spoon. Throughout the whole night, Mikasa spoon-fed you your dinner, made sure you slept properly and took care of you.

It’s only sometimes that this side of Mikasa comes out and it is always beautiful whenever she does it. She is such a caring and kind person but not a lot of people get to know that side of her since she’s one of the quiet ones at school. 

You stirred to the side and checked the clock on your bedside table, saying that it was 2.07 am. You got up slowly, making sure not to wake your girlfriend up. You make your way towards the kitchen and you grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and the snap of the plastic woke Mikasa up. Every time you get sick or something, Mikasa always is a light sleeper so she could make sure that you don’t need to do anything. The taller girl groans and looks up, reaching an arm up expecting to feel your body, but she quickly stands up and makes her way towards you once she realises that you weren’t there.

“Y/N! What are you doing? You’re supposed to be sleeping and resting” She says, pulling you back towards the bed, “I got thirsty. Mika’ you’re super sweet but I can take care of myself” You reply in the wrong way, realising what you just said. “No, I mean… uh… um… I- My brain isn’t working right now, I’m sorry” You reply, shaking your head trying to get an answer that’s on the tip of your tongue but you can’t figure out what it is. The taller girl just smiles at you softly and starts pulling lightly on your waist, slightly hugging you from behind. “It’s okay. I understand what you mean, just next time… tell me if you need anything, you’re not supposed to be on your feet for a few days” She says.

The both of you make your way to your bed but you realise that Mikasa moved her bed next to your bedframe on the floor. She stays standing up, next to your bed and waited for you to slip in back under the covers of yours but you pull her down with you. You lay your head next to the girl’s chest and you can hear her steady heartbeat. You feel your girlfriend’s right hand patting your hair back and her left arm around your waist, you snake your hand around her waist too and slowly start drifting off to sleep. 

“Goodnight Love” She whispers into your hair, kissing the spot on your head, without strength you agree with a hum into her chest.


	2. Hey Lover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM WARNING!
> 
> PROFANITY WARNING!

You feel a ray of light hit your face, stirring to your side placing an arm out expecting your girlfriend on your side but instead met with an empty space next to you. You sit up, trying to find your girlfriend but everything is so blurry, you grab your glasses on the bedside table next to you and put it on, your eyes slowly adjusting to the lenses. 

The shower is on inside the bathroom and your favourite pancakes are stacked on top of each other on the kitchen bench. You get up and fold you bed, making sure it’s neat before your girlfriend steps out of the bathroom. 

You deeply appreciate Mikasa, both of you have been so supportive of each other, through some tough times and a lot of good ones. Even if both of you have only been dating for a few months, time has definitely gone by so fast with you two. 

You enter the bathroom and close the door quietly behind you, walking over to the faucet and grabbing your toothbrush. Turning to the source of sound in the room, you look at your girlfriend’s wet body, not even noticing you. Her short hair, back and ass clearly visible to you. Even if both of you haven’t had sex yet there are times when you accidentally see a little snip. 

Spitting out the toothpaste in your mouth and into the basin, you wash the toothbrush lightly and place it back in the holder quietly. You turn on your heels and walk as quiet as you can towards the shower. You enter the bathroom quickly and give Mikasa a short peck, her soft wet lips crashing on yours again, her arms wrapping around your waist. 

“Mikasa I’m getting wet” You giggle as you feel your hoodie getting wet with water. “Good” She smirks at you. You try keeping your eyes up and look at her eyes, full of happiness. You accidentally look down but all her cleavage is covered by your clothing. You curse to yourself.

“Come on. I’ve got practise” She says but you just look deep into her eyes and switching to her lips. You lean in and give her a deep and meaningful kiss, full of passion and hunger. Yearning for more but holding back. “Fine” You sigh, looking down and swatting the shower curtain out of the way but before you step out she grabs your arm and turns you around, landing a harsh but soft kiss on your lips. 

You finally step out of the shower and take your hoodie and shirt off, leaving yourself in sweatpants and a sports bra. Hearing Mikasa singing in the bathroom gave you butterflies in your stomach, making you feel giddy just wanting to grab her and wrap her in hugs and kisses. You grab your mug and placed it under the coffee machine, placing a pod inside the capsule area. 

Good. 

The shower moment just came into your head and you feel yourself starting to heat up from your cheeks and your stomach. You admit there are a few times where Mikasa turns you on to only make you disappointed at an interruption or a tease. Imagining your girlfriend touching you that way, giving you what you want – no, what you need. Grabbing onto the counter hard knuckles turning white and leaning your head back. 

The bathroom door unlocks and Mikasa comes out in her sweatpants and sports bra on, parts of her black locks on her face water dripping with every step. You eye her up and down, eyes clinging onto the view of her chiselled abs and waist, making you feel even more warmer, a drop of sweat dripping down the side of your face. You look up back at her face and there’s a smug look in her eye and her lips curled into a smirk.

God, I want to wipe that smirk off her face

Your thoughts got interrupted by her when she picks you up bridal style, your weight shifting onto her arms, her biceps clearly flexing.

Holy Shit

Water drips down her neck and drops on your face, her face looking down on you and her body hovering over you. “What are you doing standing up missy?” She looks at you, her head tilted to the side. “You know you should stop eye-fucking me and actually just touch them, you know I don’t mind” She smirks, slowly hitching her knee between her legs and her lips attached to your neck.

“M- Mika” You moan out, the knee finally hitting your core. “Mika, you’re gonna be late” You continue biting your lip, trying to stifle a moan but accidentally letting it out. “It’s okay. It’ll be fine. Coach Hange will live without me for a few hours” She continues, speaking in between kisses plopped down onto your neck. “Mikasa come on” You grabbed her waist.

She groaned into your neck, her body weight now shifted on you. Knee back down straight just like her other leg. She slowly creeps up and gives you a small peck on your cheek.

“Come on ‘Mika” You say as you drag your fingers up and down her spine, shivers vibrating on top of you. “You know if you keep doing that, I’m definitely not going to practise” She mumbles into your neck, gently sucking on the piece of skin making sure that she left her mark there. A purple patch appears and she moves on downwards happy with her work, you stifle a moan, biting on your finger. Mikasa holds your waist tight on one hand and supporting her weight on the other, her body slightly hovering over you and her knee beginning to hitch up there again.

Mikasa moves downwards again and you try hiding your moan but it was too late, the sound already escaped your mouth. “Come on Princess, I wanna hear you” She says in between kisses, before she could suck on another patch of skin your phone rings and your girlfriend groans due to the interruption of a slightly sexually heated moment.

“It’s only a little bit. Go get ready for practise” You say, pressing the green button on your phone. 

“Hi Mummy!” You say out of surprise, making Mikasa’s head turn straight to you. “Yes, I am alone.” You continue, your girlfriend plopping down on the bed next to you, her weight shifting the bed making it create a sound. “No- no one is here. Just me” You continue. 

Mikasa grips your waist and pulls you to her, making sure your hips are touching hers. You accidentally moan and Mikasa smirks, “No! Um no I-I uh I stubbed my toe on something. Sorry Mummy” Mikasa stiffens at the sudden nickname thrown into the phone, her body beginning to rock against you, she places a soft kiss on your cheek, your jaw and on the space underneath your ear, you try hiding your moan again but it was harder this time with your girlfriend kissing you at your sensitive places.

“Shit! Ah!” You yell accidentally as Mikasa gives your ear a nip. “Um- uh no… I can walk it’s okay… I’m fine” Your lips quivering, Mikasa slowly sucking on your neck again, you swear it’s gonna look like your neck just turned purple with all these hickies from her.

“Yes. Uh- AH! No um no… I mean yes, I am gonna play in a few days. Yes I- I am fine” 

“Tell her I said hi, bye bye. Love you!” You say, ending the call. Mikasa moves back up and stands up, pulling a shirt over her head and grabbing her shoes. “Um where are you going?” You say, standing up but your knees too weak causing you to hit the ground on one knee. “Y/N!” Mikasa turns around, picking you up from the floor, “Did you fall for me?” She smiles at you, placing you back down on your bed. You playfully punch her shoulder and give her a quick peck. “I am gonna go to practise, I just need a few of my things” She says as she grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge, “So who’s your Mummy? You didn’t tell me you had a sugar mummy” She says, you throw one of your almost empty water bottles at her, hitting her on the head. “What the fuck?! No! She’s my Mum! My Mother” You yell at her, her facial expression quickly changing to a sorry one.

Kicking your girlfriend off of you, hitting your knee just slightly brushing on top of her core causing her to yelp out a moan. You try to keep your laugh inside at the sudden sound from Mikasa’s mouth but nothing can be helped, as you roll around laughing on your bed she grabs her stuff and starts making her way towards the door all red and flustered, slightly embarrassed at the sudden laughter. 

“Okay whatever, I’m going to practice. Coach Hange is not a patient person” She grabs the door knob but you stop her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her around, her body immensely close to yours. You look at the taller girl’s stormy eyes full of embarrassment and surprise but also filled with lust and secrecy.

“Goodbye kiss?” You ask her still staring into her grey orbs. She grabs your waist and pulling you closer, hugging you tightly as if it was the last time she could. With her left hand she cups the side of your face and lifts it up, making you look at her, her eyes staring at your lips shifting from your eyes to your lips. Her hot breath hitting your face sending shivers up your spine, goosebumps coming out. She pulls you in for a deep kiss before breaking it, your foreheads connecting and a smile forming on both your faces. “I have to go baby” She says, slipping away from your grip, giving you a quick peck before leaving the room.

Ever since your girlfriend left your dorm, you decided to actually listen to the doctor this time and rest since you want to play the finals, if anyone is gonna hit the first spike it’s gonna be you – but for that to actually happen you’re gonna need to heal up quick and train, good thing the doctor only said you should stay off your feet for a few days. 

Sitting alone on your bed with nothing to do really is boring, all your friends have classes or practices. Good for you, you’re excused at the moment due to your temporary medical issue. The sound of the fridge buzzing in the background is covering up the awful silence surrounding you, letting the sound consume you slowly but you try to fight off the sleep. You get up and place the needle on the disc, a slow piano playing, the volume increasing every second. Looking at the view outside your window makes you miss training so much more even if it makes you sweat like a pig or sore like a thumb. Who knew this would happen to you? – But if it was to happen to anyone in your team, you rather it be you.

Being bored as hell in your room is still driving you crazy, you don’t even know if you can make it until 2 days from now. You lay back down on your bed, laying on your side, your arm over the penguin stuffed toy that Mikasa got you before you started dating. Another song replaces the one that was playing before and you feel yourself slowly drifting off to sleep, you try fighting it off but it’s not working. Your body starts to relax and deepen the sensation of rest, your arms now heavy on the bed and your legs asleep. Your eyes close and your head hits the bed, missing the pillow above it.

\--

“Come on Mikasa!” You hear some of your friends yell at the taller girl near you, trying to push her towards your direction. You and your friends decided to go out to the park and hang out there for the day since classes since it was a public holiday the next day.

The park wasn’t really filled with a lot of people but there were some that you recognised who went there a lot. You and Sasha were sitting on the blanket laid down on the floor while the other were out in front of you both playing soccer. Ymir was trying to teach Historia how to properly kick a soccer ball into the net, her tall figure behind her small one. Connie and Jean were fooling around like always, trying to grab the ball of each other with their hands even though they both know that that’s illegal unless you’re the goal keeper. Marco, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were talking while practicing their kicks, passing and dribbling it to each other. 

You tear your eyes off your book for one second and enjoy the view of your friends fooling around, enjoying yourself. You could hear chomps next to you and see that Sasha just finished the cheesecake that you were trying to save for later, God this girl really loves her food.

“Sasha! I wanted to eat cheesecake!” You yell at her playfully, smacking her arm with your book. “I’m sorry Y/N, I tried not to but it just looked so good and the sun was making it melt” The younger girl winced as you kept hitting her arm, “Hey! Hey! I saved a slice for you! Calm down Y/N! That hurts” She takes out a slice of oreo cheesecake from her other side and she hands it to you, also passing a fork. You grab the plate with the cheesecake and dig into it, slightly moaning into the taste. You look at your bestfriend and smile as she rubs the part of your arm that you abused a few seconds ago.

Sasha has been your bestfriend since only God knows when and when you found out that the both of you got accepted into the same University, your smiles were unmatched by anyone – although when you found out that you weren’t in the same dorm was a giant problem, especially for the brunette. 

You look at Ymir and Historia laughing, Ymir places the ball in front of Historia’s legs and she stands behind the blonde, waiting for a response… but before Historia could kick the ball, Ymir pressed her thigh in between Historia’s open legs and kicked the ball towards Mikasa who just stared at her with wide eyes, waiting for the consequences of her actions.

“OOOOHHHHHH YOU JUST GOT MEGGEDDDDDD! YOU JUST GOT ME-“ Ymir was yelling around Historia before the shorter girl kicked Ymir’s shin backwards and pushing her upper body down, causing her to fall forwards flat out on her face. Everyone was laughing their asses off, especially Mikasa who was on the ground, rolling around like a dog. Ymir got up slowly and gave all of us a death glare, you went straight back into your book and everyone else went quiet – well everyone except Historia.

“Don’t try that ever again with me Ymir Simmons” Historia walks away from the tall brunette and plops down next to you and Sasha who is practically running around, hyperactive from all the sugar she just consumed. 

“God” The blonde sighs next to you, “Amen sister” You pass her a bottle of water. The two of you sit there, chatting away while you see the boys and Ymir and Mikasa play a game of soccer with Marco as the referee. 

You, Sasha and Historia just sit there on top of the blanket staring at the game happening in front of your eyes, you three admit that after games they’re all gross and sweaty but hot damn the sunset is really making them look like 10x hotter… but there really is only one person you’re looking at. Without noticing, Mikasa’s team won the game and they stopped playing, passing the ball to each other in a circle. 

“Come on Mikasa! It’s not that hard!” They all yell at her, some groaning out of frustration and some yelling at the poor girl. You look at the two girls next to you with confusion painted over your faces, “You know what the hell they’re talking about?” You asked but you received declines instead. 

You turn your head around and see them push Mikasa your way but instead of refusing like earlier, she allowed them to push her. You noticed that most the boys don’t even have their shirts on but thankfully their pants and shorts were still on them, Ymir is still wearing her sweatpants but her shirt is nowhere to be found like the boys, her abs visible and glistening in the summer heat, you take a quick glance over at Historia knowing that she has a thing for the tall brunette, Historia who was drinking her water about 5 seconds ago now froze, said water pooling out of your mouth. 

“Ew Historia stop drooling! You’re gonna get the blanket wet” You say to the girl next to you, pushing her jaw up forcing it to close and stop drooling but it was too late, there was already a patch of water on the blanket. You looked up at the raven-haired goddess being pushed towards you, her muscles flexed and tone, making them extremely visible to the naked eye – especially with this sunset behind her. The tall girl was left wearing her shorts and a sports bra, every step she took her sweaty hair swayed the same way, sweat dripping off her hot body making you hold on to your oversized shirt tightly, trying not to show any sign of weakness of submission to her. 

Mikasa walked up to you three and you looked up at her tall figure, the brunette and blonde who was beside you a second ago now gone and sprinted to the giant group behind Mikasa. Your eyes were still fixated on her body and Mikasa noticed it, she decided to tease you about it and grabbed your hands and placed them on it. 

“Why don’t you stop staring and actually touch them, also try not to drool” She says, pushing your jaw up, you only now noticing that you really are giving into this girl and she hasn’t even done anything yet for heaven’s sake.

“Sorry. Do you need anything?” You asked her, handing her a water bottle which she gladly took and chugged down in no time. “Well I- I was j-ju-just wondering if-“ She tried speaking while her right arm was rubbing the back of her neck, flexing her bicep in the process. “Having trouble speaking?” You asked her, a smug look on her face knowing that the girl is flustered but the sunset helping her hide it. Stupid sunset.

“Well I was just wondering if you wanted to… I mean only if you wanted to, not that I’m forcing you or anything you know-“ She begins to ramble, “Mikasa! Get to the point” You stand up in front of her. Even if you were only a few inches off of her, she still made you feel small but not in the bad way anymore. “Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me tomorrow?” She asked, playing with one of the locks of her hair on her face. “I would love to” You answered quickly before she could ramble on and on. The taller girl had a wide smile plastered on her face and so did you… secretly inside, but on the outside you had a normal smile painted on. 

\--

Mikasa slid the key in the hole and twisted it, opening the door in the process. She enters the room and sees you sleeping peacefully on your bed, not wanting to wake you she slowly placed her stuff down and changed into her normal clothes. She laid down next to you and swiped a bit of your hair off from your face, tucking it behind your ear, leaving a small kiss on your cheek once the area was clear. She could hear your quiet breathing in the background, the music still playing. She begins to drape the blanket over her and places her left arm over your sleeping figure, before she could fully put her arms weight on your side you turned around and hugged her in your sleep, forcing your bodies to collide making the girl smile and kiss your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at us go!!
> 
> Thank you guys for supporting this au even if it's new and I just recently started it. I will try posting as much as I can but since I have school it will take me a few days tops to finish writing a chapter, I maybe will try to start uploading a chapter every weekend.
> 
> Thank you!!


	3. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a backstory for you and Mikasa and I hope y'all have fun reading this :))

You heard the doorbell ring and a door unlock. “Hi. You’re here to pick up Y/N?” You hear your mother answer the door. “Yes Ma’am” A familiar voice responds, “Y/N! Come down honey! Mikasa’s here” She yells from the door as you try running down the stairs as fast as you can without tripping and falling on your face.

You spot the raven-haired beauty looking at the photos by the wall in the living room. She glides her fingers over the books in the bookshelves and was about to pull out a book but you accidentally dropped your phone, you picked it up and thanked God when you say that it had no cracks. Looking back up at the girl, it’s as if God has sent an angel. Mikasa was wearing black jeans and a plain white shirt, her normal shoes and a different black jacket than the iconic one she always wore. This girl really takes your breath away.

“Wow- I-“ She begins to ramble and stumble over her words, clearly amazed at you. I mean can you help it? You’re hot. “Not so confident now huh, Ackerman?” You begin walking over to her, “You’re beautiful” She whispers, eyeing you up and down.

“Now, now girls. I want her back by 12, okay?” Your mother says, standing next to you. “Of course, Ma’am. 12 it is” Mikasa replies, smiling at the older woman. “Here honey, so you don’t use all of your money” Your mother slips a 50 into your hand, you try to give it back to her telling her that you don’t need it and you have your own money but she wouldn’t budge. “Okay now go, get out of here. Have fun!” She pushes both of you playfully out the door which Mikasa just giggles to but you were red from embarrassment. “12!” Your mother yells as you both walk to Mikasa’s car, “Yes Mum we got it!” You yell back, turning around before you reach the car.

“Ladies first” Mikasa opens up the passenger side door for you to enter, “Why thank you” You smile at her, causing her to blush. She closes the door once she makes sure that all your limbs are inside before walking over to her side and entering, Mikasa pushes the button and the engine roars, she changes from park to drive and she slowly drives her car forward, following the curve of the driveway.

“I wasn’t lying from before though… You do look beautiful” She keeps her eyes on the road, hands on the wheel but her body secretly longing for more. You look at the driving girl in front of you and smile warmly, “You clean up nice too Miss Ackerman”.

A red tint brushes up on her pale skin, the Japanese girl clearly flustered at your compliment. She places her hand out, elbow resting on the center armrest and her palm up facing yours. You hesitantly grab her hand, not knowing what’s going to happen, before you apologise to the sudden intrusion of space the older girl lightly squeezes your stressed hand, feeling her soft but calloused fingers, probably from working out, touch yours. Intertwining your fingers together, now sharing body heat, both of you sit there in silence listening to the music in the background.

“Here we are” She smiles at you, opening your door before you could, thanking her once more for being a gentlewoman. A cool breeze surrounding the summer warmth which you were sure would go away, you checked the weather today and it said that it would be warm, guess it lied to you. 

Mikasa wrapped her arms around you, forcing the back of you skirt to stay down with the sudden contact. “Sorry, I- I saw the wind push your skirt up a few times already, I didn’t want your privacy to be invaded due to wind” You feel her smile from behind your face, she keeps her arms wrapped around your waist until the wind stops, her jeans still in contact with your white skirt. “That’s all right. Thank you for being my shining knight in… jeans?” Both of you laugh the joke out and start walking towards the entrance of the carnival. Mikasa paid for both of your tickets before you could pay for yours, you tried giving her money to compensate for it but the ravenette declined, saying that it was her treat since she asked you out.

Mikasa just won a penguin stuffed toy for you at the gun shooting game which she surprisingly won on her first try. “Here” She said to you, handing you the toy. “No- no it’s alright Mika, you won it so you should keep it” You try declining the toy but Mikasa grabs your arm and wraps your arm around the toy, “I won it for you” She gives you a soft smile, you look up at her, looking at her soft steel eyes meeting your E/C orbs. “Thank you” You reply. The girl hides her hands in her jacket and you wrap your free one around her left arm. “Come on Mika! Let’s go get food!” You yell, pointing at the shops, trying to hold yourself back from the look of the food but instead failing miserably, the Japanese girl just laughs at you.

The night has been amazing so far. Mikasa bought you two food even if you insisted you pay so you bought her and yourself some ice cream knowing fully well that the girl loves her ice cream. You both have won a few prizes for each other, Mikasa winning you another 2 stuffed toys which were matching so you decided to have one each to remind yourselves of this night, and you won her a small music box and a stuffed toy. Rides have been ridden and some of them more than once, ate a lot of food and you’re pretty sure that you’ve tired yourselves out by riding and walking everywhere.

It was already 10 and the festival was a tad bit away from your house and both of you were pretty tired so you decided to go on the Ferris wheel. You entered the small carriage that was literally about to hold both your weight and go around in circles, even knowing this information scared you a little bit you still entered. You mean… it’s for romances sake, right?

You both sat on different ends of the carriage, her looking at your still figure looking out into the view of the carnival, the city, the homes nearby. Silence surrounded you two, only breaths audible enough in the background.

“Y/N…” She says never taking her eyes off of you. You shivered as the wind hit you slightly, you only wore a skirt, a plain white shirt and a sweater vest. “Are you cold?” The girl in front of you asked, already taking off her jacket and wrapping it around you, her heat still inside it. She sits next to you and wraps her hands around you, sharing her radiating warmth with yours. “Wear the jacket, you might catch a cold” She says, hugging you tighter, attempting to warm you up. 

Both of you continued sitting there, her arms wrapped around you. Your back leaning into her chest, her head resting on your shoulder sometimes leaning into the crook of your neck. She lightly kisses your forehead and keeps her head on top of yours, inhaling the scent of your perfume and of the shampoo you used this morning. 

“Vanilla and lavender” She whispers from behind you, intaking more of the scent. “Do you not like it? Are you allergic?” You asked, tilting your head to the side and up just to meet her gaze. She shakes her head and you turn back to looking at the view in front of you.

“You know” She says and you hum back. “There is no one I’d rather be with right now… sitting in this carriage and enjoying the view” She says, surprising you. Even though it’s your first date, it’s still pretty scary going on a date with a friend, who knows what might happen? You really hope that this might actually turn out into a good thing. Mikasa has been someone you’ve had an eye on for a long time and you really care for her, you’ve been hoping that there would be a spark in between you two for the longest time and finally it’s here… but it still scares you.

“There is no one I’d rather be with too” You quietly hum out, feeling the warm air surrounding you both. Mikasa tightens her arms around you and you both sit there until the end of the ride.

The night was amazing and you were being honest earlier.

There is no one I’d rather be with too

Your words rang in your head. This girl in front of you, holding your hand leading you around the carnival. You wanted to kiss her. You’ve dreamed about it for ages but there’s never been a good time and you were never sure if the girl reciprocated the same feelings. Honestly it was never really about a good moment to kiss her but you guess... fear? Is that right? Fear of destroying your relationship? That surely should be right, you mean you do have a right to feel that way since its your friendship but secretly deep down that is still the incorrect answer to your question. Fear of love? Fear of being left once again? Getting you heartbroken, smashed into a thousand pieces as if they just threw it on the ground and assaulted it, every stomp affected into the heart a part of you slowly disintegrating, slowly losing yourself. 

But you could never admit it.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The girl takes you out of your thoughts. “Nothing” You replied, smiling at her. Mikasa takes a step closer to you, making your heart jump and you feel yourself begin to heat up. “It’s 10, I should take you home. Your mother is waiting” She smiles, making you slightly disappointed at what she said. She grabs a hold of your hand and intertwines your fingers, resparking the jump inside your chest.

Mikasa drove you both back to your house. Throughout the whole ride you both talked about your interests and sang along to the songs playing, she even let you take control of the music. You would never admit it but you are falling faster and faster for the girl, and so was Mikasa. She parked right in front of the main door and opened your door for her, leaving her car in the U-shaped driveway.

You stopped in front of the main door, hesitating to open the door never wanting for this date to end. Before you could thank the girl, Mikasa already spoke. “Sorry. Ladies first” She says, rubbing her neck. “Thank you. Um- I- I really loved today… Thank you for taking me out” You looked down at your feet, your face red and unable to force yourself to look up at Mikasa in embarrassment.

“Oh! No worries Y/N, I really loved today as well… I was thinking… Do you” Mikasa stops midsentence in order to catch you, she grabs your arm and pulls you back shifting all your weight on her, almost making both of you fall backwards. 

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t know you were leaning on the door.” Your Mum stepped out, light behind her. You looked back at Mikasa and apologised. “Mikasa darling, thank you for bringing Y/N home, if you want to stay a little bit longer you are welcome and if ever you want to sleepover the guest room is always set up upstairs” The older woman smiled at your date.

Before Mikasa could reply to the request she was already being dragged in by your mother. “So… Mikasa would you like anything? Coffee or tea?” You Mum asked from the kitchen while both of your were walking slowly in the hall, staring at the photos on the wall.

“It’s okay. I’ll make you some tea. I know we have the type you like” You put your hand on Mikasa’s shoulder, making her cheeks a slight shade of pink. She nods at you and you start making your way to the kitchen, informing your mother that it’s alright and that you’ll make her, her drink.

As the kettle begins heating up, you hear sounds of familiar keys from the living room playing. You walk towards the living room with two mugs in your hands, a tea for Mikasa and a coffee for yourself. You silently enter the room, hiding from the girl as she’s sat by the piano, playing a familiar quiet song. 

The melody plays up and down, her foot sometimes stepping on a different pedal other than the soft pedal. The chorus is beginning and you finally put your finger on the song. 

Red Swan

You haven’t heard that song in so long and you really only touched base on it, never learnt it but the sheets are always under the cushion of the piano seat. Not even your parents know it’s there, you only hide special songs in the space.

The song ends and Mikasa turns around. Upon seeing your face, she immediately turns around and closes the piano. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just saw it and I don’t know I haven’t played in so long, I swear I wont touch it again” The girl begins to ramble. You giggle and place the mugs on a table nearby, Mikasa stops talking upon hearing your giggle, her concerned face calming to a smiling one.

“That was beautiful. You never told me you play” You say, taking a seat next to her. “Well, was never really good at it so no use since I already know someone’s gonna ask me to play if I tell them” She turns, opening the piano up again. You lean your head into her shoulder while she plays another familiar melody but this time you definitely know this song since it kinda is a pop culture song for… Lesbians.

You hum along to the melody and soon breakout into song. “It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it, isn’t it over?” You sing quietly next to her. Mikasa shifts her head and turns to look at you while she continues to play, you look up at her and God she looks angelic. The dimmed light behind her just helping her look more and more beautiful every second. You feel yourself slowly lean in and Mikasa shifts her eyes between your eyes and your lips, her face slowly moving more and more closer. Her hot breath landing on your chin and yours on hers, staring at each other as if it was the last time you’d see each other.

This is it. This is the perfect moment. 

“Hey um-“ You hear your mothers voice behind you both, making Mikasa stand up, leaving you alone on the seat. “Sorry” Your mother mouths at you, leaving you disappointed and longing more for a kiss from her lips. 

You look back at Mikasa and she gives you a soft look in her eyes, you can tell that she wanted to kiss you as well but there’s never a good time. As always. Your mother was still talking in the background about Mikasa sleeping over but you’re pretty sure both of you aren’t listening to anything. 

Nicole (AKA Your Mother) stopped talking once she saw how both of you looked at each other and she’s glad that you’re with someone like Mikasa. Honestly at first your parents weren’t that supportive of your sexuality but they slowly grew into it, your Mum even getting you a few numbers from girls. Your parents already an interracial couple also had a gay child which is fine but kinda surprising at first. 

“Actually Mum” You paused your mother, “Mikasa and I are gonna go out to the back for a bit, is that alright?” Your Mum nodded back and you take Mikasa’s hand, dragging her outside. The stars glistening, their reflection in her stormy eyes. You lead her to a small house in the corner of the gates, a tree in between the tiny building. Turning on the lights inside, the room lit up showing a comfortable space with instruments and a small bookshelf. Fairy lights could be seen in her eyes as well, Mikasa’s head looking around and her height just enough for her not to hit the tall ceiling of the treehouse. 

“It’s not that big but this is where I spent a lot of time whenever I had some spare hours just to calm down” You walked outside out onto the balcony, resting your weight on your forearms leaning on the edge while Mikasa follows you. “Y/N… It’s beautiful” She smiles, looking at the stars. You stare at her which should be rude but you don’t really care about that now. Her eyes staring up at the night sky above, enjoying the view. Different coloured lights from the pool, the fairy lights and the lights from inside the treehouse.

God she’s so beautiful

“You know. I never thought that the view would ever be this beautiful” She whispered, turning her head to you. A red tint blushed over your faces.

I swear if the moment isn’t right, right now I will murder everyone

You kept staring at her, looking over at every feature on her face. A scar on her right cheek, another one on her chin. Grey eyes, soft-looking skin, beautiful eyebrows. Lips. Those lips you didn’t get to kiss earlier. 

You slowly made your way closer to Mikasa, closing any distance between your bodies. Hands around her neck, her hands on your waist, as if both of you were slow dancing to a silent song. She gave you the same look earlier in the living room, shifting her gaze from your lips to those eyes. The eyes she already fell for. You looked at her eyes, giving her a small smile leaning your faces closer and closer until they were an inch apart. 

“Can I?” She asks you, you giggle at her question and nod your head. She cups both sides of your face, her fingers on your jawline tilting your head up. She leans slowly, teasing you with the tension, you roll your eyes internally. She finally closes the distance between you both and kisses you, her lips nice and soft against yours. She kisses you passionately, her tongue grazing over your bottom lip asking for an entrance which you agreed to by opening your mouth, feeling her tongue push against yours, her lips lightly sucking on the tongue. You roam your tongue inside her mouth, playing with hers. 

Thank God the moment is right

You both break apart, lungs screeching for air, faces flushed and foreheads touching. Cold breeze around you, both your hair flowing in the wind. Her warmth wrapped around you. A quiet background, just the sound of the wind and breaths. Nothing could really ruin this moment. 

At least not for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole really be ruining two moments between you and Mikasa hahaha
> 
> I hope you guys had fun with this chapter, sorry it was posted a little late I just have a lot going on at the moment. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving a lot of kudos guys and I'm extremely happy that people are actually reading this :))
> 
> Well... See y'all next week :))

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Mikasa is a huge softie for the one she loves


End file.
